Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis
Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis is the fourth episode in the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the first installment in the Tricky saga. It involves Hank J. Wimbleton, as the protagonist once again, hunting down Tricky in Club M. It was released on June 3rd, 2004. Plot The episode begins Hank throwing a sword and killing a person and also showing him being bandaged after getting stabbed by Jesus's Sword on the ending of Madness Combat 3: Avenger and Tricky putting on a metal mask, with subtitles saying: "NO REGRET, NO REMORSE, NO REASON." It then shows Hank driving in his car towards Club M, running over two smokers when he gets there. When he gets out, he arms a MAC-10 and puts a M1911 in his pocket, and goes into the club. He easily shoots his way through the guards, and gets an AK-47 after his MAC-10 runs out of ammo. He sets the AK-47 to "mega", a fully automatic operation, and brutally kills more grunts. He also encounters the very first 1337 agent of the series, whom he kills and steals his Deagle. He makes his way down to the basement after arming an MP5 and a katana he took from other grunts he killed in his way there, In the beginning, Hank just killed a Grunt with a Katana. In this basement, Tricky is being a DJ with his very own radio installation, in front of a crowd of grunts. After Hank shoots Tricky on the very opposite side of the room, who simply stands up again, the grunts have at him. Hank makes his way to Tricky, slice-and-dicing every grunt standing in his way. Pushing the tip of his katana to Tricky's mask, Hank prepares to do what he came for and kill Tricky, when out of the blue Jesus smashes the door, crushing a grunt that cowered from Hank and smoked a cigarette in the main time. With him, Jesus brought the 1337 agent, zombified to obey and assist Jesus that Hank killed any minute ago. With a new weapon, a G36, he seems ready for revenge. Jesus raises his hands and casts a charm that revives and zombifies the entire dead crowd. The ones still able to stand up have at Hank, who kills the crowd again with his M1911 and katana, making his way to the one part of the room to kill Jesus and the 1337 agent assisting him. As Hank engages, the zombified 1337 agent draws his gun and fires multiple rounds at Hank's body: Hank's sword fighting skills seem such as to be able to ricochet the agent's bullets, but once he fails to block one and gets hit in the cheek he falls to the ground, even startling Tricky. When the zombified agent aims his gun on Hank's head to finish him, Hank quickly grabs his katana and slices the agent's head through the middle. In a final Hank's attempt to retaliate against Jesus, the savior grabs his desert eagle and penetrates Hank's body with a few more shots. Hank, realizing he does not have a lot of time, takes a detonator he hid out under his garment and blows himself up with a suicide bomb, killing Jesus in the process. Tricky, who was watching the fight, just shrugs and puts on the Techno Chicken Dance, and the episode ends in the text 'And he danced...' Trivia *In the scene where Hank uses a grunt as a human shield with his night stick, he should have died. Evidently once fired, hand guns especially Desert Eagles, tend to penetrate the bodies of victims as seen throughout the series. So, when the 1337 agent fired his Desert Eagle upon the helpless grunt, the bullets should have penetrated right through his skull and body and hit Hank directly. *This episode was originally going to be the end of the series. *Unless outside is counted, the last room where Tricky is a DJ has more kills than any other room in the series. *The guy who is smoking in Club M does not do anything even on his zombie mode. *This episode has the feet doubled more often (they were last seen in Madness Combat). *This is the first episode to feature the new "realistic zombies." *In the beginning cutscene, when it is a flashback of Jesus stabbing Hank in MC3, Hank is holding a Mossberg 500 that is a different version than the one in MC3. *The Grunt who was smoking is the last grunt to be killed, including when he was a zombie. External Links *Madness Combat 4 at Krinkels's website Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations